Midnight Feelings
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: He didn't know what their family dynamics were. He didn't know if he could trust the woman's capability to take care of her own child. Should he do something? Should he call someone? Will they take her away from her mother? Would that be the best choice for her?


Spider-Man was just being his friendly neighborhood samaritan when his nightly patrol took a different turn. This wasn't a sudden jolt to the right, but rather a slow gradual drift that began when he spotted a woman in her early to mid-30s staggering out of a bar wearing a heavy fur coat that brushed leaves off the sidewalk. Her stringed heels hung off her fingers in one hand, while she leaned against a heavy set man, her other arm slung across his shoulders; both were accompanied by two other guys.

Now Spidey knew he shouldn't judge someone based purely on appearance, but he could tell that these guys were not interested in guiding this poor, drunk woman home. The three men crowded around her, grabbing at her all the while she laughed obnoxiously, completely unaware of her frightening predicament.

"Guys, knock-if off!" She slurred happily, her movements were sluggish as she was half dragged, half walked by her three companions. The three men all chuckled to themselves while keeping her steady. "Don't worry, doll," one said, reaching down to grab a handful of her rear, "We'll be extra careful with you..."

The way he drew out those words left Spidey a little sick. Quickly, he dropped down from his perch on the street light and landed in front of the group, startling them. "Evening gents! I was just in the neighborhood when I spotted you three walking with this nice lady, and I figured that I would drop in to see what's going on."

"Beat it, bug!" One snapped with his fist raised in warning, "This ain't got nothin' to do with you!"

"Yeah," his friend barks, "We ain't doing anything wrong 'ere. So why don't you be a good webhead and leave us alone with our lady friend, eh?"

The third guy snickers aloud, "Maybe webs wants a piece of the action?"

Spider-Man almost threw up a little in his mask. That's not to say, this woman was ugly, she was definitely attractive with faint traces of makeup that highlighted her features, but she was at least double his age, not to mention he wasn't in the market for a partner right now. He hasn't had his first real kiss yet, (MJ didn't count) nor a girlfriend for that matter. "Um, thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm good with my current arrangements..." Seeing the woman begin to sway unsteadily, he decided to cut to the chase for her safety, "How about I walk her home and you guys can take the bus back to your apartments."

Of course, it could never be that easy. Spidey isn't sure if the men were drunk, drugged, or just desperate to have their way; more than likely it was all of the above, but sadly a fight broke out between the four of them. They launch themselves at him, shoving the woman aside, knocking her into the open road. Luckily, this late in the evening, no drivers chose to come down this road.

Still, Spidey didn't bother wasting time on witty banter, or silly jokes. In about three seconds he had beaten the three idiots and webbed them to a lamppost for the cops to pick up. He quickly reported the mishap to Fury, so the one-eyed pirate-spy could send out an anonymous tip, before rushing to the woman's aid.

She managed to peel herself off the black pavement, her head swaying in circles. Spider-Man kneeled next to her, carefully looking her over for injuries. She had a nasty scrape on her forehead from when she crashed face first into the road. "You okay, miss?"

"Something's gonna pay for that..." She grumbles incoherently beneath her breath, swaying in place, "I's feel fine..."

Spider-Man carefully helped her to a bench nearby, sitting her down so she could rest for a minute. "What's your name?"

She blinked blearily at him, as if unable to identify what he was. She slowly closed her eyes, her head lolling forward and began snoring.

Yeah, she was definitely drunk. He needed to get her home before she ended up on the growing list of missing people. Looking around for any unwanted onlookers, Spider-Man patted the woman's coat pockets, he felt a square bulge beneath the layer fur and pulled out her wallet. It was a white leather wallet with flowers stitched into the front and back. He found a few bills, a gold coin, and finally her driver's license hidden in the folds of the wallet.

"Mimi Colette." He read aloud, "818 Tenth Avenue." He knew where that was, and luckily it was only two blocks away. Returning her wallet back in her pocket, Spider-Man scooped up Mimi bridal style and began carrying her back. Given that her house wasn't too far away he had no reason to waste web-fluid.

It took a good five minutes to reach her house. Spider-Man managed to fish out the woman's ring of keys from her other pocket and after some trial and error with the keys, he slipped the right one in and it easily turned the lock open with a gentle click.

The door wooden door rolled inwards, the street lights from outside cutting in a long triangle across the hardwood floor. After stepping in and closing the door behind him with his foot, Spidey found a switch and turned on the living room lights. He considered taking this woman to her room, but since he didn't know the layouts of her house or if there was anyone else in the building, he opted to just lay her across the couch.

With his job officially done, Spidey tiptoed back to the front door and reached to kill the lights-

"Waaaaaaah!"

Until he heard a baby's cry.

The woman on the couch stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Spider-Man's stomach dropped like a lead ball. How long had this baby been left alone? He strained his ears for other noises, a babysitter to rise from a spare room and tend to the baby. Mimi's husband to come out, muttering under his breath, while dragging himself to the nursery.

Nothing.

He doesn't know how long the baby was alone. He doesn't know if there had been a babysitter to keep it company for a few hours before heading home. All Spidey knows is that he's the only responsible person here at the moment. Besides, what kind of hero would he be if he didn't check in on the innocent? More than likely the baby just wanted some attention or a diaper change. He really hopes it's just attention.

His decision made, the web-head tip-toes pas the snoozing mother, through the living room, across a small kitchen and then coming upon a short hallway with only three doors, two on the left, one on the right. The baby's crying was coming from the first door on the left. He carefully peers inside and sees oceans themed nursery with painted walls the color of seafoam. Pictures of whales and other aquatic sea life nailed to the walls. At one side of the room was a single window framing the full moon outside, while beneath it sat a chest overflowing with stuff toys. Sitting on the other side of the room was the baby's crib, where the infant continued to cry and wiggle out in anguish.

Even though he probably shouldn't, Spider-Man goes to the crip and picks up the wiggling infant. She was dressed in a soft pink onesie. Her short, wispy hair, the color of chocolate was messy and uncombed. She blinked her vibrant blue eyes up scrutinizingly at him.. Seeing a masked stranger and not her mother, the baby cries louder.

Spider-Man jumps in alarm, looking around frantically. Thinking fast, he cuddles the baby close and begins to rock her, hoping to calm the little one down.

"Shhh. Shhh." He whispers desperately, "I-It's okay. It's okay, your momma is asleep right now. Shh.. shh..."

Her crying increases in volume, wailing with an extra set of lungs. Spider-Man continues to shush her, before changing tactics by making a soft musical hum. "It's okay... It's okay..." Dang, he needs to sing or something. Babies like music, right? His aunt used to tell him that the only way he would fall asleep as a baby was if someone sang him a little song.

Swallowing Spider-Man cleared his throat, "Um... Let's see here... I-I recall that night: Y-You came into this world."

Her crying subsides a little as she stares at him through teary eyes.

"I couldn't beleive the doctor. He said, "It's a girl." Spidey slows down his rocking to match the beat of the song.

"I said, 'I wanted a boy', but then he laid you in my arms,

"and my heart sang in joy."

"Because you're Spidey's girl."

"Spidey's girl."

"Don't cry because you're Spidey's world..."

She giggles at him, before reaching up with her tiny hands to grab at his face. The feel of her tiny hands, less than a one-fourth the size of his own, padding across his cheeks and gripping his nose, made his knees weak and left a small fire burning in his stomach.

Spidey's Girl couldn't tell (that's what he was gonna call her since just "baby" or "little girl" didn't seem right) but he was beaming beneath his mask. It warmed his heart knowing he had made someone happy. He happily tickled little circles around her pink-clad belly, making the baby giggle in delight.

He laughs quietly. Sure the mom probably won't be up for a while, but it still didn't hurt to be cautious. He tickled her some more, drink in the baby's pearls of laughter. She sounded so happy, so carefree and with no hatred or distrust for him. She wouldn't judge him because of his clothes, or call him 'Puny Parker." She would just want simple things in life like good food, a clean diaper, and loves of care and affection.

His smile fading a little, Spider-Man cast a thoughtful glance at the open door. Back in the living room, sleeping on an old couch was the baby's mother, drunk and irresponsible.

She had been all alone for God knows how long.

A feeling of protectiveness flooded his stomach, making his arms tighten around the infant. She didn't seem to notice this action as her attention was trained fully on the wide white lenses in his mask, gasping and cooing at her reflection.

Spidey chuckles, when her tiny hands pat on his lenses, "Easy there, kid. You're gonna poke my widdle eye out!" The baby laughed some more, making his warmer.

She was beautiful, a beautiful little girl who deserved the entire world. Looking at her, he allowed himself a moment- just a little breath of thought to enter his mind. Far beyond his humble, super-hero life, maybe someday, far into the future. He could come home from a hard day at work and greet his family. He would have a nice, comfortable house, with a beautiful, educated wife, and a baby, just like Spidey's Girl to scoop up and peck her tiny face in kisses.

Spider-Man quickly shook his head, dismissing his sudden fantasy. There was no way he could do that, not now anyway. But maybe someday...

Spidey's girl yawned, drops of tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. He chuckled, cuddling her close to his chest again, "Is somewon sweepy?" He should really stop speaking in baby speech...

She didn't reply. Of course. She had to be only a few months old. A few months old and she was already more independent then he was. Which made him wonder what he should do. Perhaps this was just a one-time incident that wouldn't happen again.

But what if it wasn't? What if she is left alone and not just for a few hours, but a few days!

He didn't know what their family dynamics were. He didn't know if he could trust the woman's capability to take care of her own child. Should he do something? Should he call someone? Will they take her away from her mother? Would that be the best choice for her?

Spider-Man looks down at Spidey's Girl thoughtfully, the infant was already fast asleep, nuzzling against his red-clad chest. What's a hero to do?


End file.
